The Feather and The Crow
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: Feathertail and Crowfeather secretly had kits, however knowing that it is against the warrior code, they give them to the tribe, and of course Stoneteller accepts, as he had lost two of his own kits. The clans never knew of Crowfeather's and Feathertail's secret kits, will Feather and her siblings find the truth? (Crow x Leaf fans: Sorry!) (ON HOLD)
1. Allegiances & Notes

Healer: Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - tall, lean, brown tabby tom with messy fur and amber eyes. Mate is Star

Cave-Guards

Howl of Lone Wolf (Howl) - ragged furred, muscular, broad shouldered, mottled dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes

Blue Sky During Day (Blue) - long legged, muscular, long haired, dark blue-gray tom with white paws and pale icy blue eyes. Mate is Dark.

Minnow Swimming Up Rushing Brook (Minnow) – a small, but muscular, dark gray she cat with silver streaks and amber eyes

Wings of Golden Falcon(Wing)- tall, broad shouldered, slender, sleek dark golden brown tabby she cat with pale green eyes.

Hail That Shatters on the Stones (Hail) – a large white muscular she-cat with bright green eyes.

Tree That Falls in Storm (Tree) – a large brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) - large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (formerly leader of the outcasts) (from book) (Brook's brother)

Jagged Rock Where Heron Sits (Jag) - large, muscular, dark gray tom with green eyes (former outcast) (from book)

Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock) – broad-shouldered, brown tom with pale green eyes. (Former outcast) (From book) (Formally known as Rock Where Snow Gathers)

Bird That Sings at Dusk (Bird) - an average-sized, gray-brown tabby she-cat. Soon expecting Rock's kits. (Former outcast) (From book)

Crag Where Eagles Nest (Crag) - large, lean but muscular, dark gray tom (from book)

Night of No Stars (Night) - average-sized, slender, lean, black she-cat. Sheer's mate (from book)

Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) – a small dark brown tabby tom. Night's mate (from book)

Prey-Hunters

Stone Where Eagle Sits (Stone) - small, long haired, silver gray tom with pale amber eyes

Raven That Calls at Dusk (Raven) - long legged, slender, sleek black tom with a splash of white on his chest and dark green eyes

Cedar Pushed by Strong Gales (Cedar) - brown tabby tom with a short tail and pale green eyes. Mate is Moss.

Echo That Travels Through Valley (Echo) - slender, sleek, silver and black tabby she cat with white paws and dark green eyes.

Rain Flowing Into Creek(Rain)- slender, long haired, sleek, dappled, mottled gray tabby she cat with white paws, white patches, and dark blue eyes.

Song of a Sparrow (Song) – a slender, lean, long-furred, brown she-cat with bright green eyes.

Robin That Lands on Rock (Robin) – an average-sized, lean black tom with bright green eyes.

Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray)-pale gray tabby tom (from book)

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-brown tabby she-cat (from book)

To-bes (8 moons old or older)

Petal of Tiny Flower (Petal) - undersized pale gray almost white she cat with pale green eyes (prey-hunter)

Swoop When Eagle Dives (Swoop) - tall dark ginger tom with dark green eyes (cave-guard)

Oak Where Sparrow Sings (Oak) - long legged, sleek dark brown tom with pale creamy brown patches and yellow eyes (prey-hunter)

Hawk That Rides in Wind (Hawk) - massive, broad shouldered, muscular, black tom with dark yellow eyes. (Cave-guard)

Kit-mothers

Flight of Startled Heron (Flight)-brown tabby she-cat (From book) Expecting Gray's kits.

Dark Water of Rushing River (Dark) - slender, dark gray tabby she cat with dark green eyes; a former cave-guard; mother of Blue's kits: Pool, Sky, and Gray

Moss That Hugs Pebble (Moss) - tortoiseshell and white she cat with icy blue eyes; former prey-hunter; mother of Cedar's kits: Spark and Thorn.

Star That Shines in Night (Star) - light cream she-cat with yellow eyes, former prey-hunter, Adoptive mother to Moon, Feather, and Crow, and Mother to Stoneteller's kit: Vine.

Kits

Pool Shadowed by Rocks (Pool) - lean, long legged, dark blue-gray tom with dark green eyes (Cave-guard)

Sky as Sun Sets (Sky) - dark blue-gray she cat with green eyes. (Cave-guard)

Gray Clouds That Bring Storms (Gray) - blue-gray she cat with white specks and green eyes. (Prey-hunter)

Spark That Starts Fire (Spark) - dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. (Prey-hunter)

Thorn of Spiky Bramble (Thorn) - large dark brown tom with yellow eyes. (Cave-guard)

Feather That Falls From Crow (Feather) - a light silver she-cat with soft fluffy fur, a white tipped-tail and bright blue eyes. (Prey-hunter)

Crow That Flies in Wind (Crow) – a long-limbed sleek, lean, smoky-gray tom with a white back paw and blue eyes. (Prey-hunter)

Moon That Shines at Night (Moon) – a slender, soft-furred silver tabby she-cat with a black tail tip, a white ear, and clear blue eyes. (Prey-hunter)

Vine That Lashes in Breeze (Vine) – a light brown tom with light cream/white colored paws and pale amber eyes. (Succeeds Stoneteller [Healer])

* * *

**Dead Cats/changes:**

**Bird will be having Rock's kits. **

**The tribe is bigger than the tribe in the books, and there is a little bit more food, however the tribe always loses some cats in The Time of Frozen Water. (Leaf-bare)**

**Stoneteller's may have kits, and if they do the kit is likely to become the next Stoneteller. (I honestly wasn't sure if there was a rule against this, I researched it, and found nothing, but just in case)**

* * *

**Sorry if I left out any real tribe cats, if I did pm and I'll add them, anyway next chapter up soon.**

**_-Feather_**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_"Think you have nine lives, do you? I saved you once... Don't make me save you again." (Feathertail's last words, said to Crowpaw) _**

(Star That Shines at Night's POV)

_"Star?" The sound _of Stoneteller's voice rang through the cave, and Star, a light cream she-cat with yellow eyes, ran to Stoneteller's cave.

"What's wrong? You look upset." Star asked Stoneteller, the tom's amber eyes looked pained.

"You remember Feathertail, and Crowpaw, correct?" Stoneteller asked, but Star only nodded. Everyone remembered the Tribe's savior. Feathertail had killed Sharptooth, as foretold in a prophecy from The Tribe of Endless Hunting, however the cost was her life. The Tribe thought Stormfur, Feathertail's brother was the silver cat in the prophecy, however they were wrong.

"Well, I've been hiding something from you…" Stoneteller lowered his voice so only Star could hear. "Follow me," He told her, and of course without even thinking to object, she followed.

_What does he mean he's been hiding something? What does it have to do with Feathertail and Crowpaw?_

Star was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a few kits squeal, then without thinking she ran in front of Stoneteller and found four tiny kits, one a light silver she-kit, one a smoky-gray tom , another a silver tabby she-kit, and the last a small under-sized black tom kit.

"W-whose kits are those? Why are you hiding them?" Star asked, a frightened look on her face.

"Star! Calm down, these kits where Feathertail's and Crowpaw's. I've named two of them, the light silver she-kit is Feather That Falls From Crow, in honor of Feathertail's fall from the ledge where she and Crowpaw where. The smoky-gray tom kit is Crow That Flies in Wind, in honor of his father, Crowpaw, who was from WindClan. You may name the other two, though the black one is in poor health, it seems he caught greencough." Star quickly walked over to where the kits were, curling around them, licking their fur the wrong way to warm them.

"The silver tabby she-kit can be Moon That Shines at Night, since Feathertail's clan held the moon to be important, and the black tom can be Eagle That Falls From Nest, because that's what I saw a sunhigh." Star meowed in between licks.

"Those are great names, you can treat them as your own, and the Tribe may know of their parents, however they must never know." Stoneteller meows, playing close attention to Eagle That Falls From Nest. "Eagle may not survive, I couldn't allow you to see the kits until the Clan cats left, which was my mistake, thanks to me Eagle might not live to see a moon."

"No, it is not your fault, if the Clan cats where to know about Feathertail and Crowpaw's kits, Crowpaw might get in trouble, or they might take them away, I know the reason you gave them to me is because we lost our kits, all except Vine, and you want to care for them as your own kits, and I understand that, so I will accept these kits as my own." Stoneteller nodded, then walked back out of the cave, calling for Flight, Dark and Moss to come to the cave.

"These kits were Feathertail's I have given them to Star, and I entrust each of you with this secret, these kits are never to know she was their mother." Stoneteller said, looking each she-cat in the eyes, all three nodded.

"What are their names?" Flight asked giving each kit a warm look.

"The light silver she-kit is Feather That Falls From Crow, the smoky-gray tom kit is Crow That Flies in Wind, the silver tabby she-kit is Moon That Shines at Night and the black tom kit is Eagle That Falls From Nest. Now will you three help Star take them to the kit-mothers cave?" Stoneteller asked and the three she-cat each picked up a kit.

Star lead the way out of the cave, with Feather in her grasp, Flight followed with Moon, Moss carried Crow and Dark gently carried Eagle, afraid the sick kit would get hurt.

_These kits will be cared for, Feathertail, and I will risk my life to protect each and every one of them._

**-Later that night-**

_Star opened her eyes finding herself in an open meadow, and not in her mountain home._

_"Star That Shines at Night, you have been given my kits, all I ask is you take care of the remaining three of them." A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes appeared in front of Star, and Star immediately recognized Feathertail._

_"What do you mean remaining three? There were four when I laid down in my nest!" Star stopped speaking with she saw the familiar black tom kit appear next to Feathertail. "Eagle! Oh, I'm sorry Feathertail…" _

_"There is no need to say sorry, Eagle can now hunt with his mother in The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Eagle died of the cold and greencough, it was his destiny to die." Feathertail meowed, looking at her paws, then faded, Eagle fading with her._

_Before Star woke up she saw two kits, one cream-colored and one brown tabby, those were her kits she had lost, they had died soon after their birth._

Star awoke to find Eagle's unmoving body, quietly she got up trying not to disturb Moon, Vine, Feather or Crow, and carried Eagle to Stoneteller's cave.

"What happened?" Stoneteller's eyes shot open as he saw Star carrying the unmoving black tom kit.

"Eagle has joined his mother, he died of the cold and greencough…" Stoneteller only nodded then made twitched his tail outside of his cave.

"Place him in the middle of the cave, there you can grieve, at sunrise tomorrow he will be buried." Star nodded, placing Eagle in the middle of the cave and laid down next to him, licking his fur.

_Another kit of mine dead, how many more will the Tribe of Endless Hunting take form me?_

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, enjoy! :)**

_**-Feather**_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_(Star That Shines at Night's POV)_

_Star looked at _the kits playing in the middle of the cave, four of the nine she could call her own. Her kits would become to-bes in just three moons.

"Star? Will we ever tell Feather, Moon, and Crow the truth about who their parents are? I mean one day they'll hear about Morning and Dusk, it just seems unfair to keep such a secret from them." Star looked to Flight, the new kit mother was expecting Gray's kits any day now, and had been entrusted with Feathertail's secret.

Star gave Flight a painful look. Even though Feather, Moon and Crow had not been hers, she treated them that way. Only one kit from her litter had survived, and that was Vine. The other two kits, one a cream-furred she-kit, named Morning Before Night, and the other a brown tabby tom kit, who she had named Dusk After Morning. Out of her three Vine That Lashes in Breeze was the strongest, and only surviving kit.

Feathertail's kits; Feather That Falls From Crow, Moon That Shines at Night, Crow That Flies in Wind, and Eagle That Falls From Nest had been given to her to care for, and out of the litter, Eagle had died from sickness and cold. Feather, Crow and Moon would not be told of their true parents, for now they only knew Star as their mother and Stoneteller as their father.

"Never. Flight, what if the Clans return? Where will hide them if they open their mouths? I have already lost Eagle to the cold from Stoneteller's cave. I will not lose another, not when they all have a life to live. Perhaps when they are older I will tell them, but not until then." Flight nodded at Star then watched the kits playing.

Pool, Sky and Gray were the oldest kits, they were all 8 moons old and were Dark and Blue's kits, and today it was expected that Stoneteller would make them to-bes.

"Gather around for the making of new to-bes!" Stoneteller's voice rang through the cave, and Dark ran to her kits, quickly grooming the three of them.

"Mom, please it's embarrassing, just let us go, the Tribe is waiting for us!" Pool, the dark blue-gray tom kit hissed under his breath, and Sky and Gray nodded, agreeing with their brother and Dark reluctantly stopped licking them, and the three raced to be next to Stoneteller.

"Dark Water of Rushing River are your kits, Pool Shadowed by Rocks, Sky as Sun Sets, and Gray Clouds That Bring Storms ready to become to-bes under the will of the Tribe of Endless Hunting?" Stoneteller asked, being completely calm, while Pool, Sky and Gray just couldn't keep still next to him.

"Yes, Stoneteller, I am sure they are ready." Stoneteller nodded and Dark slowly stepped forwards him and her kits, giving each of them one last lick to the head as kits, this was Tribe custom.

"Minnow Swimming Up Rushing Brook, you have served the tribe well as of now and I trust Pool Shadowed by Rocks to you. I entrust him to you as your first to-be, I know you will not disappoint me." Pool and Minnow touched noses with each other and Pool turned to Stoneteller to touch noses as well, then Minnow lead Pool to the other side of Stoneteller.

"Wings of Golden Falcon, you have been a cave-guard for many seasons, it is for this reason that I entrust Sky as Sun Sets to you. I know you pass on to her your bravery and skill." Wing and Sky both touch noses with each other, then after Sky touched noses with Stoneteller she walked to where Minnow and Pool where standing.

"Finally, Echo That Travels Through Valley, you are a skilled prey-hunter and for that I give you Gray Clouds That Bring Storms." Echo and Gray touch noses, then Gray and Stoneteller touch noses, Gray then joined her littermates.

"However the Tribe of Endless Hunting as gifted us with a new prey-hunter today. Robin That Lands on Rock, has Oak Where Sparrow Sings learned all he can from you?" Stoneteller asked the black tom that was slowly walking towards him.

"Yes, he has learned everything a to-be can learn, in my eyes he is as ready as he'll ever be." Robin meowed, then flicked his tail for his to-be, Oak, to step forward.

"Oak Where Sparrow Sings, do you promise to live under the Tribe of Endless Hunting and to feed and care for the tribe at the cost of your life?" As Stoneteller was speaking Song of a Sparrow, Oak's mother, was watching with only pride in her eyes. Oak had been Song's only kit, and now she would be able to hunt side by side with him.

"I do!" Oak said proudly, earning a giggle from Sky.

"Then from this day forth, you shall be a full prey-hunter. The Tribe of Endless Hunting honors your courage and swiftness. Along with tradition Oak Where Sparrow Sings and his mentor must catch enough food to feed the kits, queens and elders." Stoneteller touched noses with Oak and then watched as the tribe shouted the new to-bes and pre-hunter's names.

"Pool! Sky! Gray! Oak! Pool! Sky! Gray! Oak!" Once the tribe had finished honoring the new to-bes and pre-hunter, Stoneteller returned to his den, sending Oak and Robin out to catch a feast, along with the cave-guards Blue Sky During Day and Tree That Falls in Storm.

Star smiled watching Vine, Feather, Moon, and Crow all go back to playing with Moss's kits Spark and Thorn.

* * *

_(Crow That Flies in Wind's POV)_

_Crow flung the _mouse straight at Moon, and she caught it, her clear blue eyes sparkling. The kits had Petal of Tiny Flower, a prey-hunter to-be, catch them a mouse to play with. Stoneteller and Star had allowed it, however the kits had to share it when they were finished playing, so that way the mouse was not wasted, even though the Tribe had plenty of prey.

"It's only 3 moons till we're to-bes!" Moon meowed, gently biting into the muzzle of the mouse. "Then we can be like Petal, catching mice for Flight's kits and even catching Hawks!" The three of them, him, Feather and Moon had been told they were going to be prey-hunters by Stoneteller, their father. The kits however didn't mind, they were all lean enough to do it, which made since that while big kittens, like Thorn, were going to be cave-guards, they slender ones, like them, would be prey-hunters.

"To bad it's only a moon before Thorn and Spark are made to-bes, then we won't have anyone to play with." Feather said, looking sad.

"But Flight's kits are due any day now! That means we will have new friends." Crow added after Feather had finished.

"Yeah, but they'll be too young to play with." Feather looked at him. Out of all the kits, him, Feather, Moon and Vine where the youngest.

"You guys sometimes act like I'm not here! I play with you!" Feather turned her head to Vine. Vine looked almost nothing like Feather, Crow and Moon. Feather was light silver with a white tipped-tail, bright blue eyes and very soft fur. Moon was a silver tabby with a black tail tip, a white ear, and clear blue eyes. Crow was smoky-gray with a white back paw and blue eyes. Vine however was a light brown with light creamish white paws and pale amber eyes. So really Crow and his siblings looked almost nothing like Vine, and the three always were together, leaving Vine out. They didn't leave Vine out on purpose, in fact they didn't mean to at all.

"Sorry Vine! We really didn't mean to leave you out! Why don't you come share prey with us?" Feather asked, mindful of Vine's feelings.

"Yeah, sure after all that makes four of us so we can have partners to share." Crow, Feather and Moon nodded, and after running over to the fresh-kill pile each kit returned with a piece of prey. Feather took a bite of the white winged eagle, then traded with Moon who had already taken a bite of her smallish sized hawk. Crow and Vine also shared like this, and Spark and Thorn did the same.

"I'm going to go talk to Gray, since she's a to-be now she'll learn lots of new stuff, later guys!" Crow ran over to Gray and sat next to her begging to hear what she did so far.

_I can't wait till I'm a to-be! I'll be the best prey-hunter, I'm sure!_

* * *

_(Feather That Falls From Crow's POV)_

_Feather walked over_ to join Thorn, she had promised to join him after she had ate with her brothers and sister. Thorn and she always hung out together, it was a way to keep the boredom away.

"Hey Thorn, Hey Spark! What do you want to play?" Feather asked sitting on the opposite side of Thorn and Spark.

"Well I was thinking we could play Sharptooth, Spark could be Sharptooth and me and you could be cave-guards!" Thorn said, his yellow eyes full of excitement.

"Sure I don't see why no-"Feather was caught off by Star and Moss calling their kits to bed. "Why don't we play tomorrow then?" Thorn's excitement filled gaze faded away, being replaced by one of disappointment.

"Okay then," Thorn meowed before he and Spark ran to their mother, Moss, and Feather joined her mother and littermates.

Star gave each of her kits a lick to the head and settled down in her nest, each of her kits settling down around her.

**-Dream-**

_A black tom about as old as Feather watched her from the meadow she was playing in._

_"Feather?" The tom asked her, and Feather's eyes grew with curiosity and a small amount of fear. _

_"W-who are you?" Feather asked, keeping her distance from the new cat/_

_"My name is Eagle That Falls From Nest, I was your brother." The tom, Eagle, told her._

_"Wow, I had another brother? You look sort of like Crow, just darker. Oh, I can't wait to tell Star, and Moon! And Thorn and-"Eagle put his tail over her mouth._

_"No, Feather you cannot tell anyone that I'm meeting you here, understand? Not even Moon or Crow." Feather nodded and Eagle moved his tail._

_"Why can't I tell anyone about you?" Feather said, tilting her head to the side._

_"It's a secret when St-The Tribe of Endless Hunting visits you, you have to keep it a secret, as it doesn't happen much."_

_"Oh ok, I see. So then why do you meet me?"_

_"That will be told in good time, for now you need to wake up, I will see you tonight though."_

_"Ok!" Feather said as the dream around her started to fade, however before it could she caught a glimpse of a silver tabby standing next to Eagle, her tail curled around him._

Who could that have been?

* * *

**Alright for the ceremonies, I had to come up with it because never did the stinkin' tribe decide to have one while the clans where there... Tell me what you guys think! :) **

_**-Feather**_


End file.
